goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Rosie
Rosie is the tritagonist of the Caillou gets grounded series. She is Caillou's little sister, and the second child of Boris and Doris (Anderson). She is also the deuteragonist of the first season of Life With/Without Parents and the tritagonist of the second season, the main antagonist of both the Rosie Gets Grounded videos and the Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, and the main protagonist of Rosie Gets Ungrounded videos. Personality: In some series she acts like a blatantly stereotypical misandry radical feminist. In Caillou Gets Grounded videos or Rosie Gets Ungrounded videos she is mostly the dictionary definition of a Mary Sue, except in Rosie Gets Grounded videos where she is a troublemaker just like Caillou. Youtubers like StefieB and Rosie haters she is mostly a troublemaker in almost any case, which inspired others. In pre-2016 videos she is often well-behaved, so Caillou influencing her at some point in a certain timeline could in fact be a reason she became a troublemaker in other timelines because each of the characters are in different fictional alternative timelines. About her Age: 13 Sex: female Family: Boris (dad), Doris (mom), Caillou (brother), Daisy Anderson (sister), Cody Anderson (brother), Emily Anderson (sister), Lily Anderson (sister), Hannah (Caillou's Sister) (sister), Sapphire Caillou(sister), Agnes Caillou (sister) and Amanda Caillou(sister), "Grandpa", "Grandma" Personality: In some series she acts like a blatantly stereotypical misandry radical feminist. In Caillou Gets Grounded videos or Rosie Gets Ungrounded videos she is mostly the dictionary definition of a Mary Sue, except in Rosie Gets Grounded videos where she is a troublemaker just like Caillou. Youtubers like StefieB and Rosie haters she is mostly a troublemaker in almost any case, which inspired others. In pre-2016 videos she is often well-behaved, so Caillou influencing her at some point in a certain timeline could in fact be a reason she became a troublemaker in other timelines because each of the characters are in different fictional alternative timelines. Relationships: * Caillou and Rosie often show sibling rivalry that can go to intense situations. For instance, they may fight over Peter Piper Pizza vs Chuck E Cheese's. * Caillou often does cruel pranks on her, such as dressing up as Pennywise and scaring her because she is afraid of clowns. * She loves her mom and dad because they play favorites and sometimes prefer Rosie much more than Caillou. They sometimes call her their "angel" sometimes because she is mostly well-behaved. * Rosie occasionally invites her friends to a sleepover, which Caillou takes pleasure in ruining them. Trivia * Rosie used to be afraid of clowns until Caillou dressed up as a clown to show her clowns aren't scary. (This was Doris's idea) * In GoAnimate, Peter Piper Pizza is her favorite restaurant. * Voice: VoiceForge Shy Girl (most of the time in pre-2016 videos), Salli (most of the time since VoiceForge Shy Girl got removed from GoAnimate), Acapela Rosie (on some videos and on Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's videos), Ivy (some videos) Her signature color is Light blue. Other series (feel free to add your own here) * She is the deuteragonist of Sacred Assortment's Caillou series. * Caillou Fanatic Est 2004: She is the tritagonist of her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series and her Caillou gets ungrounded series. In her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, She, Caillou, Boris, Doris, and Classic Caillou team up to ground Evil Caillou. and In her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, She teams up with her parents to unground Caillou. She is also the main protagonist of her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series. as well as the one who gets ungrounded. According to Caillou Fanatic Est 2004, Rosie was born on October 12, 1995 which took in place in the World Trade Center City And Hospital. * She is the secondary tritagonist of The 1Redbed Caillou Gets Grounded series. * In The Davido aka UltradSuagry, she is seen as herself in Big Brother Caillou. * Caillou hates the name Cayloo in the Rosie Gets Grounded Series. Gallery